The Mysterious Sneeze
"The Mysterious Sneeze" is part 1 of episode 20. It first aired on March 23rd, 2010. Premise Everyone in Gnarly Woods is getting sick! Can Alfred, Milo and Camille solve the mystery before they catch it? Summary The episode begins as Rudy is trying to cut work and he suddenly begins to sneeze violently. Grizz approaches to ask if he's alright and Rudy explains how he has been sneezing all day so he may just have to quit for the time being in order to rest. As he walks away, Grizz begins sneezing wildly also and soon meets up with Oakly, who asks if he's okay. Grizz explains that he was but now feels sick. As he leaves, Oakly also begins to sneeze a lot. Meanwhile at Alfred's house, Milo offers to set the table for lunch when Ms. Hedgehog asks them to wash their hands as everybody is beginning to get sick. Not wanting to get sick, Alfred, Camille and Milo are quick to wash their hands, but accidentaly spray themselves. The following day the trio arrive to school and notice that nobody has showed up at school. Both Camille and Milo's parents are also sick when suddenly they get a call from Alfred's parents, apparently their sick now too! And Dr. Anna is away. Camille comments that they should hurry up to solve this, they're the only few in Gnarly Woods who have yet to get sick yet... At Hedgequarters they study the water to see its not contaminated and Alfred gives them a few Doctors Mask before they go to investigate a few people. First Cynthia, who states she hasn't seen Rudy and has no idea who could have been sick. Next they go to see Victor, who sneezes a few times but has no fever. Outside, Milo mentions that you usually have a fever when you have the flu, to which Alfred decides this to be the first clue. Upon finding Rudy, he is apparently better and explains that he stayed inside for a few days and the sneezing stopped. It's then Chloe lands nearby on a tree and sneezes also! Both of them had been better, but then they begin to grow sick again as Alfred calls this clue 2. Taking in an air sample they go back and Alfred turns on an odd machine. He then studies the odd liquid inside of a beaker. They then go to Alfred's dad and show him the results. Only slight amounts of something could be found to which his dad comments that it may just be natural particales. But there's just a lot more then usual. Alfred deems them to be clue 3 and they go back to Hedgequarters to review the clues. As nobody has a fever, but its like a flu and contagious. After a few days people feel better but upon leaving again they grow sick, and also the particles. Alfred does a small search on his computer before rushing room. He tells them that they don't need protection from the object causing everybody to grow sick. But inside they stay fine because the pollun isn't coming inside and he tells them its also called "Hay Fever". The reason everybody got sick was because for some reason this season was producing a lot more then usual. It's then Dr. Anna comes by and sits with Alfred and Co asks why they didn't get sick. She explains that when they got poison ivy a week ago she gave them a specific medicine that had something in it that protects someone from catching a cold or virus. She then deals with Alfreds parents and Lilly, who happen to stil be ill.... Quotes *Alfred: Get better soon. *Cynthia: Yeah whatever... *sneezes* ''----'' *Camille: Thank you... so much... Trivia *One of the few times when Alfred's dad is actually helpful. *Once again the water bottle with a pinkish label appeares after so many episodes. It may be the only type of water the town uses/drinks. *Apparently Alfred and Co have gotten poison Ivy previously before the episode. *Both Camille and Milo reference their parents in this episode. *Apparently Grizz carries a pink hanky with hearts on it. *This episode takes span between 3 to 4 days. Goofs *Doesn't it seem weird that Alfred and Co. Wear the masks when with everyone, but when Chloe was flying away and sneezed above them they didn't? The germs could have spread to them then but they didn't even seem to pay it any attention... *When Lilly repeats what Alfred said, near the end of the episode. Her nose vanishes! *Doesn't it seem weird that Camille had her skirt all the way down as she sat but her tail was still sticking out? Usually her tail is under her skirt but still sticks out somewhat. *As Grizz approaches Oakley, his sneezes do not match his mouth movement. *At one point, oakley's hair on his head is the same color as his fur. *As Camille says, "And we've been breathing the same air" her eyebrows are gone. Gallery Category:Episodes